Faithful
Faithful, (Goes by Faith) is a female RainWing sniper and swordsman. Created by Flareon and adopted by Golden, do not steal. This character was created for this roleplay. She will also appear in the coming fanfiction, Full of Faith. (Title is WIP x3) Appearance Faith's scales normally appear as the area around her, for camouflage. These colors vary from many shades of black, gray, green, brown and gold. Faithful wears a belt, with a sniper rifle and a sword strapped to them tightly. She has a scar on her tail from a gunshot wound. And a scar on snout, shoulder and back legs. She has piercing green eyes. Faithful thirteen years old. History Faith was hatched in a a old bunker in the Rainforest, yet during this time the once lush rainforest was burned and destroyed by war. Her parents died shortly after being hatched, killed by a force of SkyWings. The young Faith was unaffected from this, as she didn't know them. Yet she wished she did. After her parents' death, Faithful was fostered by a pair of SeaWings. Who has two dragonets of their own. Her foster brother and sister were quite abusive to Faith. As after her parents' death she was the only RainWing in the bunker. Faithful tended to try and ignore her foster-siblings, yet still has scars from their torture. Faith was trained to be a sniper for the bunker- The dragons who would kill off enemy forces by using sniper rifles to kill a few, then scare the rest off. Much to Faith's discontent, her siblings were chosen as well. And Faithful bears a gunshot wound on her tail from a 'accidental' gunfire. When she was six yeas old, Faith graduated and became a full fledged sniper for the bunker. Much to everyone's surprise the young RainWing was much better and this job then expected. And became one of the bunker's best snipers. She also became a expert swordsman. Then it happened. The head of the bunker, Flash the SkyWing. Was killed by the venom of a dragonbite viper. The only dragon there who had any access to the deadly venom was Faith. For she had a pet Dragonbite viper named Fang. All the evidence pointed to Faithful, and the dragons in the bunker gave her two choice. Stay and be enslaved, or leave to try and survive in the Warzone. Faith left. The Warzone was dangerous place, with bombs and enemy forces at every turn. Allies were rare, and finding someone to trust was hard. It was just her luck Faith survived. She'd seen much death during these years. And will see more. Fathful, now an adult. still roams the Warzone. With one goal: Survive. Personality An excellent sharpshooter and swordsman, Faith is a formidable foe. A dragon no one wants to meet in battle, she is normally quiet and keeps to herself. And hardly trusts anyone, knowing any dragon who may seem like a friend can easily become an enemy. Because of her years on the Warzone, Faithful has become very adapted to living off scraps. So she doesn't eat very much, nor drink. Only when completely necessary, as she knows saving resources is vital. Abilities and Skills Being a RainWing, Faithful can change her scale color and spit a corrosive venom. Yes she doesn't use her natural defenses often, and uses weaponry more instead. Faith is an expert sharpshooter and swordsman. Faithful is faulty with her talons, and hardly uses them to fight. Nor is she good at aiming venom, as it wasn't taught when she was growing up. As it was deemed unnecessary in the rainforest bunker. This annoys Faith sometimes, yet she normally doesn't mind. Quotes "Listen to the that little voice inside, and let that be your guide." She whispered, closing her eyes. "Don't fear this wasteland, embrace it." She told herself, green eyes shining over the Warzone. Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Content (TheGoldenDragoness) Category:Characters